Laparoscopic, endoscopic, and other types of minimally invasive surgical procedures often rely on percutaneous introduction of surgical instruments into an internal region of a patient where the surgical procedure is to be performed. It would be desirable to have an improved cannula and obturator device for providing percutaneous access.